


Home

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaujester Week, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: For BeauJester Week 2019 Day Three: Modern AU/Love confession





	Home

She was beautiful in this light, Beau thought, resting her chin on her palm and staring at her girlfriend. She was beautiful in all lighting, even no lighting at all, but with the pink morning sun reflected in her eyes and the golden halo in her messy bedhead… there was something about this that always made her feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

“I love you.”

It took her a second to realize that the words had come from her own mouth and she froze, staring at Jester with wide eyes. She loved her. She did. She hadn’t thought that she was capable of that. But there it was, hanging in the air between them.

Jester glanced up from her sugar cereal and gave her a tired smile. “I love you too, Beau,” she said, as if it wasn’t the first time either of them had said those words.

Beau blinked and lowered her arm to the table. “R-really?” Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard that it hurt.

“Of course.” The casualness confused her and Jester was confused by her confusion. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, I just… I was expecting you to be at least a little surprised or maybe have to think about it a little before you decide whether you loved me back. We’ve never said it before.”

Jester giggled. “Yes, we have, silly. You tell me every night when you get home from work.”

Beau thought about all the nights that she came home from working her two jobs, her fifteen hour days, and climbing into bed with the woman she loved (LOVED! Can you believe it? She loved her back too, holy shit!) dead on her feet and barely conscious. “I do? For how long?” Jester calling Beau’s apartment ‘Home’ was a new revelation too, but she could save that freak out for later.

“For, like, the last month, I guess. You come into the bedroom, kick off your shoes, and lay down on top of the covers and I have to pull them out from under you and put them over you instead. Then you say ‘Don’t cuddle me, I’m sweaty and gross’ and I cuddle you anyway. Then, after a few minutes, you say, super, super quiet ‘I love you, Jester’ and I say ‘I love you too, Beau’ and then we fall asleep like that.” She stared at Beau and tilted her head. “You don’t remember? Do you want me to act surprised? If this is the first time you’ve said it on purpose it’s probably important, I should make it perfect for you, hold on, let’s start over.”

Beau chuckled and reached over the table to take Jester’s hand in her own, gently running her fingertips over the inside of Jester’s wrist. “Jes… this is perfect just the way it is. I promise. I love you.”

Jester grinned and brought Beau’s hand up to her mouth to sleepily kiss her knuckles. “I love you too. Can we go back to bed, pretty please?”


End file.
